villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
China White
China White, also known as "Chien Na Wei", is a DC comics supervillainess. China White was the leader of a drug cartel that dominated the South Pacific. She supplied heroin imports for the West Coast United States, Australia, Japan and the entire Pacific rim. Her base of operations was a volcanic island in Fiji. Many years ago, millionaire playboy Oliver Queen found himself manipulated into financing several of China White's operations, though he was unaware that he was secretly investing in a drug cartel. When Ollie's presence threatened to expose China White, she ordered the mercenary henchman Hackett to kill him. Hackett beat Oliver up, and tossed him over the side of his boat, the Pacific Queen. Ollie survived however and managed to make his way to the island. He discovered China White's poppy fields and learned that she had been using local villagers as slave labor to sow the fields. When she discovered that Hackett had failed to kill Oliver Queen, she ordered him to finish the job or else he would spend his last days being slowly eaten away in a rat-infested cage. Personality Chien was trained by Zhishan to be a cold-blooded assassin. She kills quickly and efficiently, each kill to her is nothing more than a job. She follows a type of "warrior's code", showing no mercy to her enemies and expecting none in return. She does have a sense of revenge; when Helena kills Zhishan she attacks the Bertinelli house and declares that they will kill everyone. She seems to hold a grudge against The Arrow for injuring her. Chien is a ruthless criminal as she robbed medicine transports and even wanted to sell the lethal OMEGA virus on a auction to the highest bidder. Season 2 gives her character more depth, showing her "warrior" side and giving her motivations other than bloodshed. She shows these things when she is spared by The Arrow. She mocks him for sparing her life, implying that he's softened. China has also been shown to be loyal to her allies, which is encapsulated by her catchphrase, "Anything for a friend", which she usually says when her allies thank her. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': As a highly skilled assassin, China is shown to be in top physical condition. *'Expertise in Hand-to-Hand Combat': China has demonstrated her proficiency in close, hand-to-hand combat when she fought John and Oliver (under the persona of The Arrow). She was able to quickly overpower John and nearly killed him on two occasions, but she was unable to beat Oliver on 2 occasions that she fought him, only able to fight him evenly. *'Swordsmanship': China is shown to be highly skilled in the art of the sword, enough to go head on with Tatsu Yamashiro and (offscreen) eventually defeated the latter. *'Expertise in Knife-Fight': China is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as her main weapons in her job. She has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. She was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a windshield and killing two guards. *'Leadership/Tactics': China drugged a man to let him steal the OMEGA virus for her and not remember it. She was able to track down the house of Maseo. Chien planned the assault on both the Bertinelli mansion and Malcolm Merlyn. In both cases she was able to stealthily take out most of the guards without any notice. She was able to ambush medicine transports. *'Stealth': As a highly skilled assassin, she can move around unnoticed. She was able to silently take out guards and even sneaked up on the Arrow in their first encounter. *'Marksmanship:' China is skilled in the use of firearms. She was able to fire multiple shots from a driving car. *'Survival':China is the only opponent so far, who encountered Oliver up till 3 times without being killed or arrested. In all cases she managed to quickly flee the scene when she got disarmed or when the Police interrupted. *'Multilingualism': Chiena WHite is able to fluently speak certain dialects: Mandarin, Cantonese, English and Japanese. Equipment *'Karambit Knives': China White uses these karambit knives, as her main weapon of choice. She has replacements for these weapons and is always seen fighting with them in each hand. *'Guns:': China used a gun while guarding her mentor. She used this gun to return fire when Helena attempted to shoot him. *'Swords': China can proficiently wield a sword. Appearances in other media China White serves as the secondary antagonist in Season 1 in Arrow and then a supporting antagonist in Season 2 of the present-day timeline of the series, the secondary antagonist in the flashback timeline of Season 3 and a minor antagonist in Season 5. She is portrayed by Kelly Hu, who also played Lady Deathstrike in X2: X-Men United. She is the head of the Chinese Triad in Starling City. Gallery China White 2.jpg 9179042425 b02fa9163b-1-.jpg Trivia *China White's Karambit Knives resemble Cold Steel Double Agent Knives. *Her relationship with Zhishan, beyond the mentor/apprentice bond, is somewhat of a mystery. He briefly scolds her for her failure to kill The Arrow, but he then reassures her (in his own way) that she will improve. *Despite not being considered a main character, China White is the only character who has engaged Oliver on four different occasions (without getting arrested or killed). *A deleted scene from "Identity" reveals that she had a promiscuous relationship with Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Gangsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Flashback Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned